


Twisted Love

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Undertaker decides he wants Grell to take his virginity in the midst of their love-making.





	Twisted Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2013, this was one of my very first lemons. I've improved over the years and will hope to revisit this couple soon.

His fingers traced his lovers body with ease, delicately moving over the abs that he was unaware that even existed. As his hand ran through the crimson red hair that flowed around them in the surrounding water of the hot-spring, he watched Grell close his eyes in a content peace.  
   
They'd been meeting here at this deserted hot-spring for quite a while now, this was the only one in England and rarely anyone knew about it's existence, and the Undertaker always had great pleasure in watching Grell undress into pretty much nothing before slipping into the water. The thoughts always excited him. He reached out and grabbed onto Grell's hair roughly (which is exactly how he liked it) and yanked him over to the Undertaker's waiting arms.  
   
“U-Undertaker what're you doing?” Grell's feminine voice echoed out into the hot-spring, it trembled with pleasure as he tried resisting the temptation to moan. The Undertaker pulled Grell into his lap and kissed him with passion and lust. Grell reacted with the same emotions, deepening their kiss and slipping his tongue around the Undertaker's.  
   
When they pulled away from each other Grell was panting and the Undertaker was biting onto his lip, the way he did made Grell get harder; he started grinding his hips onto his partners growing cock. The Undertaker couldn't hold it any longer and moaned out Grell's name, Grell started grinding harder making the Undertaker pant and claw at his body. When he couldn't take it any longer he pushed Grell back up against the edge on his back.  
   
“Grell, you're going to be punished for teasing me.” Grell looked up at the Undertaker through his rectangular red framed glasses, blushing at his words. Leaving Grell no time to reply he thrusted deep into him, earning a loud moan from him that echoed through the surrounding woods. He kept thrusting hard and deep pressing right up against where he had learned Grell felt the most pleasure; this created louder and longer moans that lead right up until Grell was going to climax, when he was close the Undertaker pulled out looking up at Grell.

“I want to try something Grell.” He looked up at the Undertaker confused as he tried to catch his breath.  
   
“I want you to penetrate me, it'll be the first time I've ever been screwed by a guy,” Grell sat up looking at him in surprise. The Undertaker blushed heavily hiding it behind his hair; not knowing what to do he let Grell guide him into a position that he had learned was called doggystyle. Grell stroked the Undertaker as he slowly entered him from behind, the pain that shot up the Undertaker's lower back caused a small whimper to escape his lips, when he had taken all of it he squirmed uncomfortably; Grell started to thrust gently, letting him get used to the feeling, but the Undertaker thought it felt marvelous and told Grell to be rough and hard with him.  
   
“As you wish.” Grell began thrusting with as much power as he could, moans escaped the Undertakers lips one after another; he was drooling as he started to build his climax. Grell definitely followed his partners orders, he yanked his hair back and clawed his back as he kept thrusting.  
   
“Grell! Grell! I'm coming!” The Undertaker came when Grell did, they filled the water with their seed as they both slouched back into the water cuddling each other.  
   
“I know what I've said about you before Grell, but I take it back, I love you.” The Undertaker couldn't quite begin to believe that he actually loved that annoying and loud Grell, hell he couldn't even  come to terms with himself being gay, but he will learn to. The Undertaker and Grell got re-dressed as they got out from the hot-spring; and began walking home (stumbling more like it.)  
   
“I love you too Undertaker.” Grell smiled helping the Undertaker walk home. They were a unlikely couple that was surprisingly pretty happy.


End file.
